En la obscuridad
by mamori anazaki
Summary: El desconocido dio los últimos pasos hasta quedar a centímetros del pequeño; se agacho a su altura, dirigió su mano al niño y le tomo la quijada. Unos inocentes, temeroso y hermosos ojos negros fue lo que vio. Junto a una blanca y tersa piel, pequeños y carnosos labios y una pequeña pero fina nariz. Era hermoso.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí nuevamente, no se preocupen el viernes sin falta estará el capítulo de gracias a tu orgullo y en cuanto pueda veré si puedo hacer una segunda parte de Caballero.**

**Por lo pronto les dejo esto, espero les guste y nos vemos después.**

**oOoOoO**

Si alguien hubiese estado caminando esa noche por las obscuras calles de Konoha, habría visto a un sujeto sospechoso caminar cubierto por una capa larga con capucha ya vieja y desgastada y que cumplía con su trabajo; cubrir por completo al que lo portaba.

Ese ser caminaba lentamente pero cualquiera distinguiría su porte y elegancia, parecía ser un noble caballero o quizás no tan noble, ¿qué razón tendría para esconder su cuerpo?

La noche era muy obscura, había luna llena, las calles despejadas. A falta de movimiento y ruido podía escucharse perfectamente una seria de gritos y llantos. Mas para una ser como él con un oído tan agudo.

No tenía pensado intervenir en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, no era su problema, pero ver sombras pasar con prisa dejando ese olor metálico que distinguiría aun con las manos atadas y los ojos cerrados capto su atención.

Aun en esa obscuridad pudo verse esos rojos y fieros ojos deslumbrantes de coraje y sed de sangre. Con pasos lentos pero seguros se dirigió asía donde esas sombras se dirigían; al mismo lugar del que provenían los gritos.

El frio viento ondeaba su capa mas no mostraba ni un trozo de su piel; Siguió sin detenerse hasta llegar a una gran entrada que estaba marcada en la parte de arriba con un símbolo en forma de abanico.

- Clan Uchiha… -dijo el sujeto misterioso, su voz se oyó ronca y seca, como si hubiese pasado tiempo de la última vez que hablo –

Continuo, atravesó las puerta y camino sin parar; podían verse cuerpos sin vida por el todo el camino, habían muchas casas destruidas y quemadas, pero podía notarse donde estaba la atención en esos momentos, al final de la calle había una gran casa y podía verse el fuego y oírse los gritos de los que estaban dentro.

- Señor… - gimoteo una mujer que estaba en el suelo y que se aferraba a la punta de su capa, como se aferraba a la vida, sin duda detuvo al sujeto – por favor… ayúdeme… ayúdenos… -

El encapuchado miro a la mujer; era joven de entre 20 a 25 años. Podía ver que en verdad estaba en las últimas. Se agacho para estar a su altura, la mujer sonrió feliz de recibir ayuda, mas su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro mostro terror al descubrir esos rojos ojos y esos blanco y largos colmillos asomándose al momento en que abrió su boca.

- Basta… por favor, que les hemos hecho –decía la mujer dejándose caer y llorando con desesperación – ¿acaso hemos hecho algo malo?... tan malo que merecemos morir… ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué hicimos?... –

El hombre se puso de pie y camino de nuevo, dejando a la joven sola con su delirio; nada podía hacer por ella, solo le esperaba la muerte... solo ella podría aliviarla. Camino hasta quedar frente a la casa, era grande parecía antigua. Empezó a subir los escalones, entre mas caminaba los ruidos aumentaban.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada; estiro su mano, enseñando por primera vez su acanelada piel. Toco la madera y empujo abriéndola por completo. La espalda de un hombre le tapaba la vista; este volteo, era joven y se veía apuesto. Se le acerco y lo empezó a olfatear, al final se separo un poco vio sus rojos ojos y se alejo de él.

Pudo ver el alboroto que había, o lo que quedaba, eran como 8 hombres los que se encontraban dentro sin contar al que se le acerco; 3 de ellos se defendían o más bien trataban de proteger a alguien, peleaban con todo lo que tenían contra los otros pero estos parecían tener poco interés en ellos. En cuestión de segundos esos 3 hombres cayeron sin vida al suelo.

Todo quedo en silencio; camino, quería saber el por qué de esta a masacre, paso a los 3 hombres, frente a ellos podía verse la espalda de un varón; de un joven varón de cabello negro hasta los hombros y atado en una cola. Nuevamente camino con el silencio que habia sus pasos hacían eco a cada paso. Gracias a su agudo oído podía escuchar lo que ese hombre decía parece ser que hablaba con alguien. Escuchaba palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras.

Se detuvo a un par de pasos del sujeto. Poco a poco el chico se volteo, era joven como de unos 15 años. Como ya había notado su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, unas enormes ojeras marcaban su rostro, era como de unos 1.68 de altura, su cuerpo delgado pero se notaba fuerte.

- ¿estás con ellos? – pregunto el joven, el desconocido negó con un movimiento de cabeza – soy Itachi Uchiha desde ahora líder del casi inexistente clan Uchiha; no pediré por mí, solo le ruego que lo cuide – el joven se hizo a un lado para que el desconocido pudiera ver el pequeño cuerpo de un niño, a quien no podía verle el rostro pues estaba encogido y apresando sus piernas con sus pequeñas manos ocultando su rostro entre ellas – es mi pequeño hermano Sasuke Uchiha, primer y único doncel del clan –

El desconocido dio los últimos pasos hasta quedar a centímetros del pequeño; se agacho a su altura, dirigió su mano al niño y le tomo la quijada, alzándolo. Unos inocentes, temeroso y hermosos ojos negros fue lo que vio. Junto a una blanca y tersa piel, pequeños y carnosos labios y una pequeña pero fina nariz. Era simplemente hermoso.

- ¿Lo protegerás? – pregunto el Itachi y el otro asintió – en cuanto pueda les buscare; juro por mi vida, por mi orgullo de líder Uchiha, que devolveré el gran favor que me está haciendo… - Itachi se acerco al niño – Sasuke… -le hablo y el niño lo miro con atención - tengo que irme con esos hombres –dijo señalando a los que se encontraban tras ellos –

- No – apenas y se escucho la voz del niño, sin embargo podía apreciarse su aterciopelada voz –

- Estaré bien, en cuanto pueda te buscare, este amable hombre cuidare de ti – dijo señalando al desconocido y el niño miro o busco mirar a la persona tras la capa mas solo encontró esos rojos ojos –

- Tengo miedo – dijo entre sollozos el niño –

- No temas; el te cuidara – le hablo seguro su hermano mayor y el pequeño asintió – sasuke no me olvides, ni tampoco olvides a mama, a papa ni a todos tus amigos –el niño volvió a asentir –

Itachi se acerco al niño y le dio un beso en la frente; se puso de pie y observo esos rojos ojos, ambos asintieron, el joven empezó a caminar rumbo a los otros hombres. Mientras el desconocido se agachaba y tomaba entre sus brazos al niño quien de inmediato se aferro a sus ropas y escondió su lindo rostro en el cuello de este, entre la obscura capa, llenando sus fosas nasales del olor del hombre. Un olor a bosque… un olor como el que te llega junto con un suave aire después de que una refrescante lluvia ha tocado al más caliente suelo.

- Vamos – le dijo el joven a los otros hombres –

- No hemos venido por ti – dijo uno de ellos, aparentemente el líder –

- Es lo único que obtendrán el día de hoy –

- Claro que no – grito otro de ellos lanzándose al desconocido y al niño –

Nadie lo detuvo; nadie tenía la intención de detenerlo, sin embargo antes de que siquiera pudiera rosar las ropas del niños una fuerte mano lo tomo del cuello. Todos estaban atentos, esperando el siguiente movimiento, los malos y también Itachi se asombraron al ver que el compañero era detenido tan fácilmente.

- Maldito – dijo el atacante enseñando sus colmillos, con la clara intención de sacar de su camino al desconocido –

Solo se escucho el sonido de sus huesos, el desconocido le había estrangulado, la canela mano se abrió y el cuerpo callo con un sonido hueco. Mucha sangre se vio después. No conforme con estrangularlo, levando el pie y aplasto la cabeza del sujeto con una fuerza descomunal y sin ninguna misericordia. El resto de hombres parecían asombrados y antes de que otro más se aventara a vengar a su compañero, el encapuchado mostro esos rojos ojos llenos de coraje y prometiéndoles con la simple mirada una muerte igual o más dolorosa.

- Esto no se quedara así – dijo el líder – vámonos – ordeno a los otros – y llévenselo, el amo lo querrá vivo – dijo señalando a Itachi –

El grupo de hombres asintieron, tomaron al chico y en segundo desaparecieron; dejando al desconocido y al niño solos. El hombre acomodo al niño entre sus brazos, lo miro y comprobó que se había dormido o desmayado, era igual el punto es que estaba inconsciente; y así como entro así salió, con calma y silencioso con la única deferencia de que ahora no hiba solo, ahora llevaba a alguien con él.

**oOoOoO**

**Y bien que les pareció, si ya lo leyeron pues ya de perdis comente, al menos para preguntarme de cual fume. Ji ji ji una nueva idea loca me vino.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	2. Sasuke

Hola; lo se lo sé seguro quieren matarme o por lo menos saber mi dirección para mandar a darme una paliza por la tardanza. Ji ji ji lo siento pero aquí esta espero les guste.

**IMPORTANTE 1.-** para las personas que quieren saber qué días actualizares les diré que no sé; no quiero dar fechas y no cumplirles o al menos no por ahora, falta poco para terminar gracias a tu orgullo cuando lo termine entonces si podre concentrarme enteramente a esta y podre darles fecha. Aparte de complacer con una segunda parte de Caballero .

**IMPORTANTE 2.-** agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia estoy feliz; el capitulo es un poco corto pero así lo quise dejar creo que está bien.

**IMPORTANTE 3.-** para los que quieran ver las fotos que tome en la expo la mole pueden pasar a verlas a mi facebook en mi perfil esta la información. En cuanto logre arreglar los videos los subiré (espero lograr arreglarlos T.T).

Tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, no olviden comentar entre más reviews mas feliz, mas inspiración y por lógica más pronto llegara el capitulo 3.

oOoOoOoO

Era una gran habitación; paredes blancas y piso de madera, ventanales grandes cubiertas por enormes cortinas rojas de terciopelo. Nada podía traspasar por ella ni viento, ni lluvia, ni nieve… ni sol.

A falta de mucho podía escucharse perfectamente cada sonido, cada jadeo y cada respiración entre cortada. Choques de katanas inundaba la habitación; una de ellas pareció querer cortar el viento al ser aventada con fuerza hasta terminar incrustada en una de las esquinas del piso; se notaba el filo del arma pues había atravesado la madera. Un golpe seco y duro se escucho; alguien había caído.

Un joven estaba de rodillas con ambas manos frente a el tocando el frio suelo. Gotas de sudor caían de su rostro y su hermoso cabello azabache podía verse muy húmedo; su respiración estaba muy agitada. Fue levantando poco a poco el rostro mostrando unos hermoso y expresivos ojos negros junto con un delicado y lindo rostro. Pestañas gruesas y largas, nariz pequeña y fina, mejillas que parecían suaves y que se veían muy pálidas, unos labios carnosos de un rosa pálido.

- Otra vez… - dijo el agotado joven –

Un par de pasos hicieron eco en toda la habitación y el joven pudo ver esas negras y enormes botas, trago duro antes de empezar a subir la mirada detallando el cuerpo frente a él. Pantalones negros y holgados vestían a esa persona mas podía notarse las piernas bien trabajadas; llegando a la cintura podía apreciar la orilla de una camisa blanca, con valentía el joven prosiguió con su recorrido, paso por su abdomen y llego hasta su ancho pecho. La camisa contaba con 3 botones de los cuales 2 estaban abiertos mostrándole un poco de ese trabajado pecho y esa acanelada piel.

El joven trago nuevamente e inconscientemente respiro hondo antes de seguir recorriendo con su mirada ese hermoso pero grueso cuello, de el colgaba un hermoso collar azul. Siguió y llego a esa fuerte quijada, quedo contemplando por unos segundos los carnoso labios despertó al ver una sexy sonrisa que le mostraban sus blancos colmillos, nervioso paso a su nariz; llego a la mejor parte, esos ojos… esos hermosos ojos azules grandes y brillantes… su visión se extendió para poder contemplar el rostro completo, sonrojándose de inmediato… hermoso fue lo que pensó el azabache; ese ser era perfecto… joven, fornido, sexy, apuesto y con esa cabellera rubia brillando con las luces del cuarto; esa vista dejaba embobado a cualquiera; tenia fuertes razones al estar esa especie de estupor. La vergüenza lo invadió de inmediato, el estaba todo sudado, sucio y seguro que con el cabello hecho un desastre, mientras el hombre frente a el parecía fresco como recién bañado, ni una gota de sudor, su ropa sin arrugas o manchas, con ese cabello rebelde que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto que me mires así – dijo el apuesto hombre con la voz más varonil que el azabache hubiese escuchado en su corta vida; ensanchando su sonrisa sorprendió mas al joven, no podía controlarse pues las sonrisas de él siempre lo llevaban a un lugar hermoso y cálido - solo no me culpes a mi por perder el combate – hablo nuevamente el hombre –

- Mph… - gruño el joven regresando a la realidad volteando el rostro con un lindo puchero – claro que tienes la culpa eres un tramposo – dijo cruzándose de brazos aun de rodillas –

- Si eso crees pues ni modo soy el culpable –

- Por supuesto – dijo el otro con una sonrisa arrogante levantando la quijada –

- Te consiento demasiado – dijo el rubio poniendo las manos en su cadera –

- No me cambien de tema; quiero la revancha – dijo ahora serio el azabache cerrando los ojos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas –

- Sasuke… - el nombrado escucho su nombre y su corazón brinco, le llamo tan suavemente, con tanta calma y en susurro. Abrió poco a poco los ojos encontrando una gran mano morena frente a él –

- Vamos… debes descansar – le dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano al menor –

Como hipnotizado el otro la tomo y con su ayuda se levanto suavemente quedando ambos frente a frente… bueno no exactamente así pues el rubio era mucho más alto, sus negros ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ser apresado en un suave pero caluroso abrazo, sin poder evitarlo entrecerró los ojos recostando su rostro sobre ese duro pecho mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza a la blanca camisa, aspirando hondamente ese olor que siempre ha caracterizado al rubio… de tierra mojada.

- ¿A qué se debe el abrazo? – pregunto Sasuke –

- Es tu cumpleaños o bueno es la fecha en la que te conocí… hace 10 años – en la voz del hombre podía sentirse su felicidad… su esperanza -

- Lo más probable es que este no sea el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo sin soltar al rubio –

- Bueno tu no lo recuerdas –

- Tenía 7 como podría… da gracias de que al menos sabia cuantos años tenía –

- Está bien; ahora vamos te bañaras, te pondrás la ropa que te compre, te alimentaras y en la noche saldremos a pasear – dijo separándose con cuidado del otro –

- No quiero – dijo caprichoso… no quería que el abrazo terminara –

- Sasuke… - dijo en ruego el rubio –

- Quiero la revancha – replico nuevamente -

- Entre el calentamiento, las practicas con la katana y combate cuerpo a cuerpo llevamos horas aquí… debes descansar – dijo con calma el rubio pero faltando poco para la desesperación –

- Pero aun puedo –

- Yo se que puedes con mas… pero no debes sobre esforzarte podrías lastimarte y sería peor y lo sabes – el regañado saco nuevamente sus pucheritos y volteo a ver a un lado, el rubio rio pues lo llenaba de ternura los berrinches del azabache –

- Anda vamos hoy te consentiré en todo – dijo tomándolo del hombro empezando a caminar a la salida –

- Ja tu siempre me consientes –

- Es cierto… tal vez ya no debería hacerlo, cada día estas peor – el otro lo miro feo pero después sonrió –

- No lo lograrías, no llegarías ni siquiera a intentarlo –

- Je je je – rio el rubio con pena pues el otro tenía toda la razón –

Ambos pararon y el rubio abrió la puerta dejando pasar al azabache primero, por ultimo salió y cerró la puerta, se puso al lado del azabache el cual no se había movido por esperarlo. Frente a ellos había un largo pasillo; caminaron por él y pasaron varios ventanales con las cortinas cerradas, en todo el trayecto no hablaron mas el silencio no era incomodo, pararon frente a una puerta.

- Te estaré esperando en el comedor; tomate tu tiempo – le dijo el rubio acariciando los negros cabellos antes de girar y empezar a caminar –

Sasuke no respondió; solo vio como el otro se alejaba hasta desaparecer, en cuanto lo perdió de vista su semblante cambio a uno triste. Parecía como si lo apuñalaran cada vez que el rubio lo trataba así. Como a un niño, como a un hermano menor… como a un hijo. Desde hace tiempo sabia que amaba a ese hombre; no era ningún cobarde pues ya se lo había confesado… lo rechazo caballerosamente; le dijo de manera dulce que no podían estar juntos de esa forma. Que algún día un respetable hombre pediría su mano; que le haría una vida tranquila, le escogería un buen esposo con el cual tendría una hermosa familia, que siempre lo protegería, a él y a toda su descendencia. Siempre que podía le decía que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para verlo feliz y tranquilo. Lo que no entendía es que así se sentía siempre que estaba junto a él.

Con calma abrió la puerta; su cuarto estaba iluminado con luz artificial. Era muy espacioso, estaba bien amueblado y tenía una gran cama sobre el cual estaba un hermoso traje azul marino con detalles en blanco, unas hermosas botas negras al lado de la cama, paso suavemente sus dedos sobre la tela, era muy suave, sonrió era muy bonito y lo que más le gustaba es que había sido escogido por él. Siempre que le hacia un regalo los recibía encantado pues sabía que siempre eran escogidos por el rubio.

Lentamente camino al gran ventanal de su cuarto; al igual que las demás tenia las cortinas cerradas, tomo la tela y la levanto suavemente mostrándole el maravilloso espectáculo que le ofrecía el casi desaparecido sol. Respiro hondo y cerro nuevamente; camino a la puerta del baño, se daría un relajante baño, se arreglaría y bajaría a cenar.

Hace años que ha tratado de sacarle la verdad de su vida al rubio. Pero este solo alegaba que era muy pequeño, que cuando creciera le contaría y había decidido que no pasaría de esta noche en saber. Había ocasiones que despertaba aterrado por las imágenes que aparecían en sus sueños o más bien pesadillas; fuego, gritos, llanto y sangre. Cuando eso pasaba el rubio acudía a el de inmediato para tranquilizarlo… para darle paz.

Otras veces soñaba con personas que le sonreían y le veían con amor. Con un hombre y una mujer un poco grandes que le hablaban por su nombre con cariño. Con un joven muy parecido a el que siempre lo traía sobre sus hombros y que en otras ocasiones le acariciaba su frente con 2 de sus dedos acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi… así es como le dijo el rubio que se llama ese joven; el día que le describió al joven de sus sueños le dijo que era su hermano. Que es un hombre valiente y un excelente líder; un maravilloso hermano que siempre le protegió. Al que nunca debe olvidar porque un día vendrá en su búsqueda y tiene la obligación de reconocerlo y agradecerle.

Eso es lo único que sabe de su vida; no sabe su apellido, de donde es, quienes fueron sus padres aunque supone que son la pareja de sus sueños, como era su casa o cual es la razón de que no esté con ellos.

Sasuke Namikase; así es como se presenta con otras personas y no le molesta; al contrario está feliz de llevar el apellido del hombre que lo cuida, del hombre que hace lo posible e imposible por siempre consentirlo y cumplirle cada uno de sus caprichos a pesar de no tener una vida estable pues siempre andan de allá para acá… en ocasiones su corazón parece querer dejar de latir de felicidad por llevar el apellido del hombre que ama.

Unos lo ponen como el hermano pequeño del rubio aun si no se parecen y eso le molesta; otros dicen que es su esposo y no lo niega eso lo pone feliz, lo llena, le hace sonreír y como ninguno de los dos afirman o niegan los rumores estos siguen y hasta crecen.

Con una sonrisa boba en su rostro se reprendió y se obligo a concentrarse en otra cosa. Empezó con su aseo personal. Era seguro… de esta noche no pasaba; sabría quien es, de donde viene y que fue lo que paso.

Se arreglaría lo mejor que pudiera; siempre que podía lo hacia lo mejor posible. Jamás dejaría de intentar conquistar el corazón de su rubio. Si, era posesivo él lo sabía, el rubio lo sabía, los amigos de confianza de ambos que sabían la verdad también lo sabían, cualquier persona que los acababa de conocer se baba cuenta y no le angustiaba lo que pensaran de él. Nadie le quitaría al rubio… nadie, era de él y el es suyo esa es la realidad, a pesar de que el rubio le diga que no habrá nada romántico entre ellos, el le mostrara que no es así. Porque si quiere una vida tranquila y estable, también una familia después de todo es lo que toda mujer y doncel anhela. Pero con tal de estar por siempre con el rubio abandonaría esos deseos… esos sueños. Todo con tal de ser por siempre la pareja de su protector.

**oOoOoOoO**

**Jueves 4 de abril del 2013.**

**Aun no se vayan; no pueden hasta que hayan dejado un reviews ji ji ji. Ya por lo menos para felicitarme que ayer 3 de abril cumplí 23 añotes ji ji ji ya toy vieja T.T bueno nos leemos cuídense.**

**Para las que tengan duda esto es UA por lo que no se sorprendan lo que suceda.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	3. La verdad parte I

**Hola a todos… si si tarde mucho en actualizar esta y "gracias a tu orgullo" pero por culpa de mis vacaciones mi trabajo se acumulo y no he tenido mucho tiempo pero poco a poco ya verán.**

**Tengo una noticia que compartir ta ta tan… leche con pan mañana sábado 13 de abril del 2013 a las 8 de la mañana estaré tomando mi primera clase de japonés con maestros nativos del idioma… como la ven ji ji ji estoy emocionada…**

**Como debo de madrugar no podre responder los mensajes pero en cuanto pueda lo hare, cuídense mucho y espero les guste este capítulo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pasado casi una hora desde que dejo a Sasuke afuera de su cuarto; llego al gran comedor y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, esta se veía muy lujosa con utensilios de plata, copas de cristal, platos de porcelana y bellas servilletas.

- Naruto… -

- Mmm… - al escuchar su nombre miro al hombre que le hablaba, era de cabellos castaño, ojos negros y parecía de la misma edad del rubio –

- Hola kiba –

- ¿quieres que le diga a las empleadas que sirvan la cena de Sasuke? –

- Si por favor –

- Ok –dijo el hombre dando la vuelta –

- Sabes… - hablo el rubio deteniendo al otro que volteo a verlo – no tienes que hacer esto, tu eres el señor de esta casa – le dijo brindándole un sonrisa –

- No, el señor eres tu – le dijo el otro con una sonrisa como la del rubio –

- Oh por favor kiba; yo la compre si… pero el que está a cargo de ella eres tú, el que vive aquí con su familia eres tu –

- Pero cuando nos visitas el poder vuelve a ti –

- ¿Es que quieres que ya no venga? – pregunto con puchero –

- Ja ja ja deja de hacer eso no eres ningún niño – dijo divertido kiba –

- Esta es tu casa – le dijo el rubio serio – gracias a ti se mantiene bien… gracias a ti sasuke y yo tenemos a donde llegar cuando venimos al pueblo – el otro sonrió, asintió y se retiro-

Paso un rato mas en el que se sirvió el vino y la cena dejándola tapada para que no se enfriara. El rubio tenía una copa de ese exquisito vino entre sus dedos, movía lentamente el líquido como si este estuviera bailando un suave vals. Naruto parecía hipnotizado con ese baile, con ese olor… con ese color. Sus ojos azules de repente tomaron un color rojizo; el ver ese liquido rojo tan apetitoso y a su alcance le recordó el hambre que tenia; suspiro ruidosamente cerrando los ojos al instante. Como deseaba que lo que estaba en su copa no fuera vino si no otra cosa…

- Naruto – escucho la suave voz de su protegido -

Giro lentamente el rostro encontrando al doncel más hermoso que hubiese conocido jamás; se veía hermoso con ese traje azul, era como un espejismo parecía un ángel, su piel parecía tan suave y delicada… en verdad que ese color le favorecía. Su cabello parecía tener vida propia pues brillaba y se veía sedoso al tacto, su traje estaba perfectamente acomodado al igual que sus botas.

- Sasuke – le dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a su encuentro; tomando su mano al llegar y depositando un pequeño beso sonrojando al joven de inmediato, le encantaba verlo así, sonrió pícaramente mostrándole sus colmillos y por un par de segundos sus rojos ojos - parece que hice una buena elección… ¿te ha gustado? – el azabache asintió aun con el sonrojo - excelente… -

Lo guio al comedor, jalando la silla para que el otro se sentara justo el en la silla del lado derecho; el joven destapo sus alimentos y empezó a comer de forma tan delicada y sin emitir ningún ruido.

- No sé porque insistes en que te sirvan vino si ni lo puedes tomar – dijo el azabache después de terminar, al instante entro una joven hizo una reverencia y retiro todo menos la botella de vino y las copas –

- Pero que cruel – dijo el rubio con puchero – es solo por el puro gusto – dijo mientras le servía mas vino al joven –

- Mhp… -

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el mayor -

- ¿Y bien Qué? –

- ¿A donde quieres que te lleve? –

- A ningún lado – le respondió el azabache después de unos segundos –

- ¿No quieres salir? – el otro negó – mmm… que aburrido – dijo con burla y el azabache pereció molesto por segundos antes de volver a la normalidad –

- Cuéntame – le exigió el menor –

- Contarte ¿qué? – pregunto con duda el rubio al ver el semblante del azabache –

- Ya no soy ningún niño… ya no tienes escusa que poner para no contarme la verdad – esos ojos azules observaban con atención al otro y toda sonrisa o rastro de burla se esfumo del rubio, regreso su mirada al vino y empezó a agitarlo nuevamente; pasaron varios segundos de silencio –

- Me has dicho que me consentirías en todo… que harías lo que te pidiera; yo quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad, es frustrante no saber nada – casi casi le grito el azabache al final, naruto suspiro y dejo la copa en la mesa -

- Si por mi fuera jamás te diría la verdad – alzo la mano antes de que el joven hablara – pero te prometí que cuando crecieras te contaría, porque aunque no me guste es tu derecho… anda pregunta te responderé lo que sepa – el azabache trago saliva y asintió –

- ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre? –

- Sasuke –le respondió de inmediato el rubio, segundos después el azabache lo miro feo y el otro suspiro nuevamente – Sasuke… Uchiha –

- Sasuke Uchiha… -susurro el otro perdiéndose por un rato en sus pensamientos – nunca he escuchado ese apellido –

- Porque no lo he permitido – dijo tranquilamente el rubio llenando de coraje al azabache –

- ¿Por qué? – ante todo Sasuke trataba de no perder la calma, para su edad era alguien muy maduro y así quería seguir –

- Porque no escucharías nada bueno –

- Explícate –

- Sasuke… me duele decirte esto pero de los Uchihas solo quedas tu y deseo con el alma que también tu hermano –

Sasuke se sintió muy mal por lo que dijo el rubio mas ya lo sospechaba; es cierto que nada había escuchado de los Uchihas… el tenia buena memoria lo recordaría. Sentía un hueco en su pecho pues sabía que todo lo que se le contara ahora no sería bueno mas era necesario saber; por mas dolor que sintiera tenía que saber toda la verdad.

- Cuéntame todo; todo lo que sepas y no trates de ocultarme nada – le dijo al rubio amenazadoramente y el otro asintió –

- No te preocupes eso hare; ha llegado el momento de que sepas toda la verdad – el azabache asintió –

- Hoy está haciendo 10 años de ese acontecimiento; yo iba de pasada por Konoha –

- ¿Konoha? – pregunto el otro interrumpiendo al mayor quien solo asintió – hemos pasado a orillas de esa aldea muchas veces aunque nunca hemos entrado –

- Así es –

- ¿de ahí soy? –

- Si… - al azabache le molesto la calma con la que le seguía respondiendo el rubio -

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? No tenias derecho a ocultármelo… tenias que decirme que ese fue mi hogar – al diablo con la calma y la madurez; no pudo evitarlo saber que muchas veces a estado cerca de su hogar lo descontrolo y por eso le grito al rubio –

- Cállate sasuke – dijo el rubio elevando el tono de voz pero sin llegar a los gritos y por un momento sasuke sintió miedo pues nunca el rubio le había hablado de esa manera – yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo; soy el que te ha cuidado prácticamente toda tu vida, el que te ha enseñado cuán difícil es vivir… el que te ha conseguido ropa, comida, techo… - dijo el rubio con tono molesto asiendo que el azabache no notara su miedo… su angustia, porque eso sentía el rubio con las crueles palabras del azabache –

- soy el que a estado a tu lado y el que jamás podría abandonarte… jamás te atrevas a decirme esas cosas – el azabache bajo la mirada con la respiración un poco agitada, el rubio supo que por ahora no sería interrumpido -

- esa noche… - prosiguió el rubio – me pareció un poco extraña… los aldeanos de ahí son muy alegres y esa noche no había nadie en las calles, estaba totalmente vacío, no me detuve seguí y más adelante empecé a escuchar gritos y pude olor el humo, no era de mi incumbencia y decidí seguir – ante estas palabras el azabache lo miro sorprendido –

- tu no haces eso – interrumpió nuevamente el joven – tu siempre ayudas a los que te necesitan – dijo asombrado y seguro de sus palabras no en vano ha vivido tanto tiempo con el rubio –

- no siempre fui así sasuke - le dolió reconocer la decepción en esos negros ojos mas continuo – de hecho si no hubiera visto a vampiros correr hacia ese lugar yo jamás hubiese ido; cuando llegue reconocí el emblema de los Uchihas, entre y en el camino vi todas esa casas quemadas, esos cuerpos sin vida… era una masacre – el rubio se puso de pie –

- sasuke parecía ido como en otro mundo; reacciono al sentir al rubio tomarlo del brazo y alzarlo como si se tratara de una ligera pluma; quiso consuelo y busco ese azul que tanto lo tranquilizaba pero encontró el rojo y no pudo evitar desviar la vista, jamás había sentido miedo por el rubio… amaba sus azules ojos sí, pero cuando le mostraba una rojiza mirada sentía como si le quisiera transmitir muchas cosas importantes, como si quisiera contarle su trágica vida, porque si… algo le decía que en la vida del rabio también ha habido mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Entonces no sabía por qué ahora sentía temor, naruto jamás le haría daño… pero el tan solo imaginar indiferencia en alguien tan amoroso y amigable como él era… era como ver a ese monstruo que muchos ven; al que sus enemigos temen. Reacciono al sentir como lo sentaban.

Ese miedo desapareció al verse y sentirse sentado en las piernas de su rubio; quien estaba sentado en un sillón individual; este le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa, parecía pedirle perdón con ese simple gesto. Sin ánimos de nada se dejo caer en ese ancho pecho y sus ojos se cerraron el sentir esa gran mano acariciar su cabello.

- Sigue por favor – le rogo al mayor –

- Llegue a la casa en la que aun se escuchaba ruido; dentro habían varios hombres peleando; ganaron los más fuertes…los vampiros acabaron fácilmente con los humanos, seguí caminando y lo vi… ha sido un placer conocer a una persona como el… Itachi Uchiha líder de los uchihas así fue como se presento ante mi… debes estas feliz y agradecido de tener a un hermano mayor como el – le dijo sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del menor y aun sin verlo supo que este estaba sonriendo –

- Mi hermano es genial – dijo sasuke seguro de sus palabras –

- Por supuesto – pasaron varios minutos de silencio, memorias de cuando era niño llegaron al azabache, esos felices tiempos en los que siendo un niño se dormía entre los brazos del rubio –

- Las palabras que intercambie con tu hermano no fueron muchas… de hecho ni siquiera le di mi nombre – reanudo la plática el rubio –

- ¿Entonces por qué me dejo a tu cuidado? – pregunto curioso el azabache alejándose de ese reconfortadle pecho para poder verlo a la cara; tranquilidad fue lo que sintió al encontrar esos azules ojos nuevamente –

- No lo sé; lo único que sé es que ambos nos conocimos con tan solo mirarnos, lo vi a los ojos y encontré fortaleza, coraje, amabilidad y amor… pocas veces en la vida encuentras a personas así, quizás el en mi vio la confianza además de que no tenía otra opción – el azabache sonrió ante esas palabras –

- ¿y qué paso después? –

- Me pregunto si era enemigo y le hice saber que no, después me enseño su tesoro… me pidió cuidarte… -

- Pero el no te conocía; debió llevarme con él – dijo el azabache agachando la mirada –

- Al final se llevaron a tu hermano y tú quedaste a mi cuidado; tu hermano prometió buscarte… -

- ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste? ¿acaso esos vampiros eran más fuertes que tú? –

- Pude a ver ayudado a tu hermano pero él no me pidió esa ayuda –

- Pero tu debiste hacerlo – dijo muy alterado el azabache tomando o más bien jalando al rubio del cuello de su camisa –

- El sabia la verdad, sabia la razón de tal masacre – dijo el rubio sin inmutarse por los actos del menor; si los dos perdían la calma terminarían mal –

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? – exigió saber sasuke –

- La verdad es que… todo lo que le paso a los uchihas se debe a tu existencia – el azabache quedo unos segundo en shock y soltó lentamente al rubio –

- Todo fue por mi culpa… - dijo con la mirada perdido el azabache –

- No - el rubio tomo al chico de los hombros para regresarlo en sí – no es tu culpa –

- Pero dices que por mi existencia –

- No tienes la culpa de existir; tú liberaste a tu gente… -

- No entiendo – dijo confundido el menor, el rubio respiro hondo trajo al azabache a él y lo recostó en su hombro derecho –

- En cuanto Salí de konoha me dirigí con los sannin –

- ¿Con lady Tsunade? – pregunto el azabache –

- También ero-sennin y Orochimaru –

- ¿Por qué fuiste a verlos? –

- Son los vampiros más viejos que existen por lo tanto son lo que tienen más información –

- ¿y qué te contaron? – pregunto sasuke ansioso –

- Me contaron una vieja historia de hace más de un siglo –

- Sigue – pidió el otro al ver que el rubio había guardado silencio –

- Se dice que hace mucho tiempo un uchiha se enamoro de un pobre aldeano; antes una persona que formaba parte de un clan conocido y respetado tenía que casarse con alguien de su mismo clan; solo existían dos opciones para esas personas que se enamoraban y deseaban formar una familia con personas ajenas al clan –

- ¿dos formas? –

- Si; la primera era que esa persona perteneciera a un clan de igual reconocimiento. Las alianzas entre familias poderosas eran aceptables pues les brindaba beneficios a ambos clanes –

- Eso es muy cruel – este sintió como el mayor asentía - ¿y la otra opción? ¿Cuál era? –

- La segunda opción era solo para varones; como sabrás los donceles son muy queridos en la sociedad – el otro asintió - ¿sabes la razón? –

- No – respondió el otro –

- La razón es que no es alta la natalidad de donceles; los consideran especiales… de 10 nacidos con suerte uno o dos son donceles, por eso el que en una familia nazca un doncel es una bendición. la familia se siente bendecida y muy queridos por dios –

- La segunda opción es que la persona a la que quieran desposar sea un doncel – dijo el azabache seguro de sus palabras y el rubio le dio la razón –

- Así es; esa fue la razón por la cual ese uchiha tendría la oportunidad de estar con su persona amada aun si era pobre y sin familia –

- ¿y qué paso después? –

- Ese uchiha seria el próximo líder del clan, su padre estaba feliz… el que su hijo desposara a un doncel seria un seguro de prosperidad para el clan - sasuke lleno de curiosidad se alejo nuevamente del pecho del rubio para poderlo ver mientras le relataba la historia –

- ¿Las cosas no acabaron bien verdad? – pregunto el menor y el otro le sonrió tristemente –

- Muchos lo creían incompetente… tenia a muchos enemigos en su propio clan que no lo querían de líder –

- Su nombre – hablo sasuke – ¿cómo se llamaba? –

- Madara… Madara Uchiha –

- Madara… - repitió sasuke –

- Madara estaba feliz; se estaban haciendo los preparativos de la boda y ese mismo día tomaría el puesto de líder del clan; pero esas personas que no lo querían empezaron a buscar la forma de evitar que tomara el puesto y lamentablemente tuvieron éxito –

- El día mas feliz de Madara se convirtió en el peor; esas personas detuvieron la boda… -

- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto sasuke de inmediato –

- Hashirama … así es como se llamaba el amado de Madara; resulto que Hashirama no era doncel… -

- ¿Qué? – dijo sasuke asombrado –

- Hashirama era un varón mas… pero su físico debido a la pobreza, a la falta de alimentos y cuidados era delicado y pasaba fácilmente como doncel –

- Madara debió amarlo mucho como para llagar hasta ese punto y engañar a su gente – dijo sasuke –

- No; él no sabía que Hashirama era varón… el al igual que los demás se fue con la finta de que era doncel –

- Hashirama debió contarle – sasuke –

- Bueno ellos estaban muy enamorados; no había forma de que dos varones pudieran estar juntos… Hashirama cayo – ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos – Madara sin embargo le perdono de inmediato… su amor era muy grande -

- ¿Y que fue lo que paso después? –

- A Madara le quitaron la oportunidad de ser líder del clan y a Hashirama le dieron la peor condena de todas; lo ejecutarían… lo harían frente a Madara y a todo el clan como un mensaje… como una advertencia para aquellos que en un futuro intentaran hacer algo igual, en esos momentos Tajima Uchiha líder y padre de Madara no tuvo otra elección, el pueblo se sentía traicionado y él como líder tenía que velar por la paz del clan –

- Debió ser horrible – dijo triste sasuke recostándose nuevamente en el hombro del rubio –

- Madara después de ver la ejecución de su amor se volvió loco; dicen que ya no hablaba, que ya no comía… que se estaba dejando morir – el rubio sintió un tembló por parte del azabache – parece ser que su amor por Hashirama fue tan grande y profundo que lo lleno de odio… odio hacia su clan; cierto día salió con la intención de matar a su padre; sin embargo fue detenido antes de lograrlo… eso fue traición y lo condenaron al exilio, sin embargo antes de irse madara grito a todo el pueblo que los maldecía, que daría su alma al diablo… que viviría o moriría por la destrucción y la desesperación de todos los uchihas y de las futuras generaciones; que los Uchihas jamás serian bendecido con un doncel… que estarían malditos por la eternidad… -

- El que las mujeres uchihas abortaran o muriesen al cargar en su vientre a un doncel hiso creíble la maldición de madara; de nada servía traer donceles o mujeres de otros clanes el resultado era el mismo. Con tu llegada tu clan recupero su esperanza; después de muchos años por fin habían sido bendecidos por dios. Hasta los sannin supieron de la gran fiesta de los uchihas por tu nacimiento –

- ¿Entonces qué paso? Porque todos fueron acecinados… tal vez en vez de una bendición fui una mayor maldición – dijo sasuke deprimido –

- Sasuke entiéndelo – dijo el rubio tomando bruscamente al azabache de los hombros – no eres una maldición… fuiste la liberación de tu clan; antes del incidente tu clan era uno de los más grandes pero fueron presos del miedo, el dolor y de la desesperación de ver a sus mujeres, donceles y bebes morir… los uchihas se habían reducido considerablemente al paso de los años – el rubio abrazo fuertemente a su protegido al verlo llorar de esa forma, era el único consuelo o ayuda que podía brindarle –

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el culpable de la masacre de mi clan es Madara? eso no puede ser posible… - dijo sasuke mas recuperado minutos después – muy pocas son las personas que viven más de 100 años y aunque así fuera no tendría la fuerza ni el poder para hacerlo –

- A menos.. – dijo naruto –

- A menos que sea un vampiro – termino sasuke asombrado y el rubio asintió –

- Sea o no sea madara el punto es que te quiere – dijo naruto –

- Además de que si mi hermano está con vida él lo tiene – el otro asintió – tenemos que ir por el – dijo angustiado sasuke poniéndose de pie a prisa, mas antes de que se alejara el rubio lo tomo del brazo y no lo dejo avanzar; negro y rojo se encontraron –

- Tu no iras a ningún lado – dijo firme y elevando la voz el rubio al momento que se ponía de pie haciendo que el uchiha tuviera que alzar el rostro para verlo a la cara –

- Acaso quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados – el rubio podía notar el sufrimiento del azabache -

- Si es a tu hermano a quien quieres te juro que no descansare hasta traértelo –

- Yo también puedo luchar soy fuerte – dijo el sasuke tomando al rubio de los brazos para después abrazarlo de la cintura; el rubio podía sentir los suaves cabellos en su quijada… respiro hondo llenado sus fosas nasales con la esencia del menor –

- Eres fuerte sí; pero contra un vampiro no tendrías oportunidad –

- Podemos buscar ayuda seguro que lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama y orochimaru-sama no se negaran a ayudarte y yo puedo entrenas mas – el chico se veía desesperado buscando respuestas… –

- Serás una carga – dijo el rubio cortando al azabache quien al escuchar las palabras se derrumbo… su cuerpo callo lentamente hasta quedar en el suelo, su semblante era el de alguien perdido - Sasuke – dijo agachándose para tomar al joven –

- Suéltame – le grito el otro al sentirlo –

- Tranquilo –dijo el rubio ahora con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor por el trato, las palabras y el rechazo del azabache pero sabiendo que esa era la realidad, sabia cuan orgulloso era el moreno y lo había golpeado justo ahí – yo te juro que no descansare hasta traer a Itachi a tu lado – dijo tratando nuevamente de tocarlo pero el otro golpeo su mano alejándola de el –

- Tengo una mejor solución… -dijo decidido el chico – conviérteme – el rubio abrió los ojos y se alejo de inmediato del joven –

- No sabes lo que dices sasuke – dijo dándole la espalda -

- Se lo que digo; de esa forma seré de ayuda – sasuke se paró de inmediato y se puso frente al rubio quien le daba la espalda, paso lentamente sus manos por esa ancha espalda y por último se recostó sobre ella -

- No – dijo el rubio en susurro mas fue escuchado por sasuke –

- ¿Por qué no? – pasaron los segundos pero el rubio no respondió – Naruto… ¿por qué no quieres que sea un vampiro? ¿Qué es lo que escondes? tu corazón parece tan herido… - dijo mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por las costillas del rubio hasta dejarlas sobre el corazón de este que latía fuertemente –

- Porque me odio a mi mismo por ser uno de ellos – dijo el rubio al final y los ojos del menor se agrandaron de la impresión, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba… -

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Viernes 12 de abril del 2013**

**¿Qué tal les gusto?...**

**¿Resolvió alguna de sus dudas?...**

**¿Me merezco un review?**

**¿Les gusto la historia de Madara y Hashirama?**

**¿Saben cuándo saldrá la segunda parte de mi villano favorito?...**

**Ji ji ji me encantaría que respondieran a la ultima… les dejo cuídense y dejen reviews no sean flojas…**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	4. La verdad parte II

**Hola a todos lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar; la verdad es que mi corazoncito está muy lastimadito y es por eso que no ha dejado espacio para la inspiración.**

**Le he echado muchas ganas a este capítulo para compensar el tiempo de abandono. No diré cuándo ni a qué hora solo les informó que empezare a trabajar en un capitulo a petición de unas lindas lectoras en mi fanfinc de "NARUSASU". Así que estén al pendiente y después que lo haga me dedicare a terminar "gracias a tu orgullo" y cuando esté terminado subiré la prometida continuación de "caballero"… solo no se desesperen que ya empezare a trabajar. **

**Mil gracias por el apoyo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que tienen alguno de mis fanfincs en sus favoritos y que están al pendiente de mi trabajo nos estamos leyendo…**

**NOTA:**** lo que está en negritas y en cursiva es lo último del capítulo anterior; creo que por el tiempo que paso sería mejor que leyeran el anterior para no perder el rollo de la historia.**

**Les informo que responderé a las personas que me dejaron algún reviens por si gustan leerlo.**

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**- Tengo una mejor solución… -dijo decidido el chico – conviérteme – el rubio abrió los ojos y se alejó de inmediato del joven –**_

_**- No sabes lo que dices sasuke – dijo dándole la espalda -**_

_**- Se lo que digo; de esa forma seré de ayuda – sasuke se paró de inmediato y se puso frente al rubio quien le daba la espalda, paso lentamente sus manos por esa ancha espalda y por último se recostó sobre ella -**_

_**- No – dijo el rubio en susurro mas fue escuchado por sasuke –**_

_**- ¿Por qué no? – pasaron los segundos pero el rubio no respondió – Naruto… ¿por qué no quieres que sea un vampiro? ¿Qué es lo que escondes? tu corazón parece tan herido… - dijo mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por las costillas del rubio hasta dejarlas sobre el corazón de este que latía fuertemente –**_

_**- Porque me odio a mí mismo por ser uno de ellos – dijo el rubio al final y los ojos del menor se agrandaron de la impresión, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba… -**_

_**oOoOoOoO**_

- ¿cómo… como que te odias por ser uno de ellos?... no lo entiendo – dijo el azabache poniéndose frente al rubio encontrando una mirada fría y escalofriante en ese azul que tanto amaba –

- soy un asesino… un monstruo chupa sangre que no debería existir – Naruto observo a Sasuke y este sintió pánico y no hacia el rubio sino más bien al sufrimiento que este reflejaba en sus ojos –

- no es cierto – le dijo fuerte y claro – tú no eres un monstruo – al tiempo que tomaba ese varonil rostro entre sus manos – tu eres hermoso, cálido, amable, caballeroso… tu eres alguien muy bueno –

- que puedes saber tú de mi vida… no no sabes nada así que deja esas tonterías – dijo Naruto lleno de rabia retirando un poco brusco las manos del azabache y caminando nuevamente hacia el sillón en el cual se sentó, el azabache tardo un par de segundos para reaccionar y cuando lo hizo estaba lleno de coraje –

- entonces dímelo; dime quien es en verdad Naruto Namikaze – grito Sasuke caminando hacia el rubio, se paró frente a él y lo observo decidido – cuéntame sobre ese monstruo del que hablas, porque hasta el día de hoy yo no lo he visto –

- yo no tengo por qué contarte nada; lo que tenías que saber ya lo sabes –

- Claro que no… dijimos que hoy me contarías todo, tú lo prometiste así que… -

- ya cállate – dijo enojado Naruto parándose y el azabache trago duro al tener que levantar un poco el rostro para poder verlo a la cara – yo no tengo que contarte de mi vida; querías saber de tu vida y yo te he contado lo que sabía ahora déjame en paz – el rubio paso a un lado del azabache, estaba por dejar a su protegido solo –

- Naruto… - este escucho su nombre y se detuvo – te amo… -

Naruto se sintió miserable al escuchar esas palabras de la perdona que más le importaba en la vida; su corazón latía fuerte y le dolía, sus ojos le comían pues lagrimas se querían acumular mas no lo permitió, todo era por el bien de su niño. Tomo el pomo de la puerta estaba decidido a salir de ahí mas no logro abrirla pues sintió como unos delicados brazos lo rodearon de su cintura y como el cuerpo de Sasuke se recostaba sobre su espalda;, podía escuchar y sentir el fuerte palpitar del corazón de su joven doncel.

- Te amo Naruto y así será por siempre –

- Estoy seguro de que llegara la persona indicada para ti; ya te he dicho que jamás te dejare indefenso, siempre te protegeré… tendrás una gran y hermosa familia y tu vida será tranquila… podrás salir a caminar por las mañanas del brazo del padre de tus hijos sin temor a que desaparezca y podrás compartir con ellos cada comida del día… ya no te la pasaras viajando por que tendrás un hogar fijo y… -

- Basta – dijo Sasuke soltando al rubio y le tomo de la mano guiándolo nuevamente al sillón donde lo sentó para ocupar su lugar sobre las piernas de este –

- Me gusta el sol pero amo la luna, la noche… la obscuridad; no quiero ir del brazo de nadie más que del tuyo, me gustan más esas noches en las que me cargas y corres por las obscuras calles y sentir el viento en mi rostro porque me siento libre y poderoso; es bueno tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar pero es aún mejor viajar y conocer muchos lugares y a más personas… yo no necesito una familia yo solo te necesito a ti… -

- Eres joven e inexperto no sabes lo que dices; con el tiempo querrás una familia y yo no poder dártela –

- No entiendo por qué no puedes dármela si hay muchos vampiros que han formado familia y hasta andan por las calles a plena luz del día; ¿porque tú no puedes?... no temas y camina conmigo por las mañanas –

- Sabes bien que no soy un nacido sino un convertido… -

- Pero Lady Tsunade me ha dicho que hay un método para que seas un sangre pura… -

- Pero no quiero – dijo el rubio –

- ¿Por qué no?... Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-sama y hasta el amargado de orochimaru que son de sangre pura podrían ayudarte… solo necesitas alimentarte de un poco de sus sangre –

- ¿Sasuke sabes a cuanta gente lastimo cada noche para poder sobrevivir? – el azabache bajo la mirada – si pudiera caminar de día lastimaría a mas –

- Pero tú nos las matas solo les tomas un poco de su sangre, con un poco de descanso se recuperan – dijo en defensa Sasuke –

- Tengo que atacar a varias personas cada noche para quedar satisfecho y algún día tal vez no pueda controlarme y acabe matando a muchas personas –

- Jamás ha pasado por qué sabes controlarte así que no te preocupes por eso –

- Es que ese es el problema sasuke tú no sabes nada de mi – hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Naruto tomara el rostro del azabache y pegara sus frentes para poderse ver a los ojos – no siempre he podido controlarme… no siempre quise controlarme; hay recuerdos en mi cabeza de esos tiempos en los que no me importaba nada ni nadie… en los que acababa con familias enteras sin ningún remordimiento… tiempos en los que matar a personas inocentes me enloquecía y alejaban de mi dolor… aunque después este creciera por la culpa -

- Para por favor – pidió el azabache tratando de voltear el rostro más el rubio no lo dejaba y lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus negros ojos –

- Mataba sin piedad animales, hombres, mujeres, ancianos… a niños; mate a muchos - la mirada fría del rubio calo hasta los huesos al azabache pero aun así podía sentir el arrepentimiento en cada palabra que este decía, como pudo jalo al rubio y le dio un fuerte abrazo compartiendo y entendiendo el dolor de su amor –

- Eso ya paso… ya no eres así; ahora cuidas de las personas que están cerca de ti y tratas a todos con amabilidad aun a aquellos que son tu alimento –

- Sasuke – susurro el nombre mientras corresponda el abrazo y esa fría mirada desaparecía –

- Déjame amarte y ámame… -

- Ya te amo Sasuke – este al escucharlo se alejó un poco para encontrarse con esos azulinos ojos y encontró en ellos sinceridad – me iré al infierno sasuke, el amarte es pecado… -

- ¿Porque es pecado? – pregunto con aparente calma el azabache aunque su corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho por tanta felicidad -

- Porque toda tu niñez fuiste para mi ese hijo que perdí… ese hijo que jamás conocí y aun así que tanto ame – el azabache abrió los ojos asombrado por tal confesión –

- ¿Un hijo?... – dijo con temor y el rubio sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba con cariño el rostro del otro – pero tú me has dicho que no puedes formar una familia –

- Soy un convertido sasuke; antes de ser vampiro y no tener nada tuve una familia – un sentimiento extraño embargo al azabache, muchas preguntas y dudas aparecían en su mente –

- Cuéntame… - el rubio lo observo por varios segundos y después respiro hondo –

- Está bien te contare… – el azabache asintió como una muestra de apoyo –

- Esto paso hace más de un siglo; en una pequeña aldea llamada Uzushiogakure… la aldea oculta del remolino – Sasuke empezó a escuchar la historia y también se acomodaba sobre ese cuerpo que adoraba -

– En esa pequeña aldea se conocieron dos pequeños huérfanos Uzumaki Kushina y Namikase Minato. Ambos crecieron en las calles y sin el cuidado de ningún adulto – mientras contaba Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante esos recuerdos de cuando niño también le contaron esta historia -

- ellos tenían que hurtar para poder sobrevivir, pero ambos se cuidaban el uno al otro. Pasaron los años y se enamoraron; decidieron estar juntos y formar una familia y para eso tenían que cambiar de vida – Sabían que en esa aldea no podrían ya que todos los veían con malos ojos; nadie les daría un trabajo decente así que decidieron buscar suerte en otro lugar. Viajaron por un tiempo hasta encontrar el lugar indicado en el que formarían su hogar. Se enamoraron de Konoha -

– ¿Tú también eres de Konoha? – pregunto asombrado el azabache al tiempo que se encontraba con los azules ojos, poco después este le dio la razón y el volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del rubio -

– Con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo lograron hacerse de una casita; claro en tierras abandonadas un poco retiradas de la aldea. Sin embargo trabajaban duro sembrando vegetales; cuando las tenían iban a la aldea y las vendían o intercambiaban por otro alimento o por algunas prendas – ya con confianza el rubio empezó a acariciar los negros cabellos y el otro solo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió mientras se refugiaba aún más en el calor que le brindaban -

– Fueron muy felices cuando ella quedo embarazada y cuando el niño nació trabajaron aún más para poderle brindar todo lo que a ellos les falto o al menos lo más importante como el amor de padres, compañía, cuidados, alimento, ropa, salud -

– Ese niño del que hablas eres tu ¿verdad? -

– En efecto ellos fueron mis padres; fui feliz con ellos, después que nací mi madre enfermo y ya no pudo tener más hijos pero eso no les importo estaba felices de tenerme. Pasaron los años y mi padre me enseño a cultivar y me llenaron de valores. Con el tiempo nos hicimos de más cosas y todos los días íbamos a la aldea a vender nuestras cosechas -

– Un día cuando tenía 19 años fuimos a comprarnos cosas y la conocí – no sabía lo que venía sin embargo Sasuke se sintió hundir al escuchar el tono tan dulce del rubio - vi a la niña más hermosa y dulce que jamás hubiese visto; Mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis ojos no podían dejar de verla. Me enamore de ella de inmediato… me enamore de su cabello, de su tímida sonrisa, de su rostro angelical, de su cuerpo y de su bellos ojos aperlados… verla a los ojos era como ver la luna – con tan solo describir a la chica a Naruto le brillaron los ojos, se sumergió en sus recuerdos y solo regreso al notar el rostro de su niño muy cerca de la de él y con un semblante de dolor… Naruto le sonrió y le beso suavemente la frente para después recostarlo el mismo sobre su pecho -

– Lo malo es que era de un importante clan; jamás dejarían que me acercase a ella o de que le dirigiera una palabra… nunca estaba sola, siempre iba acompañada de un joven parecido a ella era su primo. Poco después supe que también era su prometido… su futuro esposo -

– Mi corazón no podía aceptar que no pudiese estar con ella y un día logre hablarle; Solo fueron unas palabras pero eso nos bastó para saber que ambos albergábamos el mismo sentimiento; buscamos la forma de estar juntos y nos conocimos mejor… su padre era muy estricto con ella ya que era hija del líder de ese clan –

- Muchas veces lloro en mis hombros pues su padre la despreciaba por ser doncella… era su primogénita pero no era varón; es por eso que se tenía que casar con su primo hijo del hermano menor de su padre para que el liderazgo siguiera perteneciendo a la rama principal -

- Faltando algunas semanas para que se casara la convencí de huir conmigo; nuestro amor era puro, no podíamos estar separados y aunque le dolió abandono su clan, su apellido y todo lo que conocía; de ser la hija del líder de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha paso a ser la esposa de un simple campesino que por más que lo deseara nunca le podría dar una vida de lujos como a la que estaba acostumbrada. Pero eso no le importó y aunque le costó se adaptó; mis padres la recibieron felices a pesar de los problemas que acarrearíamos. Para la familia de ella fue una humillación y la desterraron del clan. Era muy valiente eso no la destruyo y tampoco sintió vergüenza cuando le toco estar de vendedora en el mercado de la aldea mucho menos a las habladurías de la gente, siempre me decía que el lujo no lo es todo en la vida y que así aun con una vida humilde era feliz… tan feliz como jamás lo fue con su clan – Sasuke escuchaba sin interrumpir y por un momento admiro a esa chica; después se preguntó si él hubiese hecho algo así por el rubio y casi de inmediato supo que si… aun si no la conoció sintió una conexión con ella –

- No le pude dar lujos pero trabajaba para que no le faltara lo indispensable; mi padre me ayudo a construir una casita cerca de la de ellos… éramos felices, tenía todo a mis padres y a ella. Después me hizo el hombre más feliz al decirme que estaba embarazada – el azabache sintió dolor en su corazón al sentir el fuerte abrazo del rubio, sabía que estaba feliz de estarle contando eso pero también sabía que eso no había terminado bien y que Naruto había sufrido mucho –

- ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? – pregunto Sasuke –

- Hinata… Hinata Namikase; le encantaba que la llamara con mi apellido – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y el azabache sonrió pues estaba en la misma posición, ahora sabía que era un Uchiha pero amaba que le dijeran Namikase –

- Un lugar soleado – susurro el azabache –

- Je si eso significa su nombre y créeme que cada una de sus sonrisas, de sus miradas… de sus dulces palabras te hacían sentir en paz como si descansaras en un lugar soleado pero refrescante y tranquilo – La amaste mucho – afirmo el azabache y por más celos que sintiera sintió paz de saber que Naruto… su Naruto tuvo a alguien así a su lado en el pasado -

- Todo era maravilloso; todo hasta que llego ese maldito… un día en el que recogimos la cosecha me ofrecí a llevarla a vender al mercado; mi padre se veía muy cansado y no quise llevar a Hinata por que el embarazo ya estaba muy avanzado y no quería que se tropezara o cansara demasiado por el largo camino así que le pedí a mi madre que se quedara con ella y yo me encargaría de lo demás – ese tono feliz con el que había empezado el rubio había quedado atrás… - Termine un poco tarde con la mercancía pero estaba feliz porque tenía para compran las cosas que nos hacían falta así que en vez de irme a casa cuando termine me fui a hacer las compras. Iba muy feliz porque había comprado cosas para él bebe, seguro que a ella le hubiesen gustado –

- Cuando llegue ya estaba obscuro; entre a mi casa pero no había nadie, Salí y me dirigí muy contento hacia la casa de mis padres. Abrí la puerta y todo estaba obscuro, había una veladora en el centro de la mesa pero no alcanzaba a iluminar mucho así que me adentre y empecé a buscar a todos acostumbrando mis ojos a la obscuridad –

- Me asuste cuando pude distinguir el cuerpo de mi padre tirado en el suelo; le llame y me agache… me quedo en shock al verle tanta sangre y sus ojos sin brillo… sin vida; angustiado busque y le grite a mi madre al descubrir también su cuerpo a un lado del de mi padre en las mismas condiciones me llene de desesperación los abrase y les empecé a preguntar que les había pasado… como si ellos me pudiesen responder… - Sasuke empezó a llorar al saber que su rubio no lo haría al tiempo que se aferraba con fuerza a las ropas de este –

- No pensaba en nada; de hecho no podía imaginar mayor dolor que ese… no hasta que pensé en mi querida Hinata; la empecé a buscar con temor pero no la encontraba -

- Naruto… - escuche como me llamaba con su débil voz y voltee a ver a donde parecía venir la voz –

- la obscuridad era tanta que no veía nada; empecé a escuchar pasos acercándose y poco a poco apareció el cuerpo de mi amada; su ropa esta manchada de sangre y una fuerte mano la sostenía de su crecido vientre; Enfoque más mi vista y logre distinguir entre la obscuridad a un sujeto tras ella – el azabache podía sentir la rabia en cada palabra que decía Naruto pero no podía hacer nada o al menos no en esos momentos –

- Nunca supe quién era; traía capa y siempre se mantuvo en la obscuridad. Ese maldito tenía clavado sus sucios colmillos en el frágil cuello de mi esposa. Al ver esto reaccione e intente ayudarla pero no lo logre; alguien me tomo de la cabeza y con una descomunal fuerza me estampo en el suelo – llenándose de valor Sasuke se enderezo y busco ver al rubio y cuando lo hizo esos ojos rojos estaban presentes otra vez y sus colmillos ahora resaltaban y se veían fieros… blancos, largos y brillosos; como si se preparara para morder -

- Grite, llore, maldije y hasta les suplique; les suplique misericordia… les dije que les daba mi vida por la de ella por la de ellos… les grite que estaba embarazada que no les hicieran nada a ninguno de los dos, pero ese desgraciado no paro y el otro sujeto me obligo a ver todo hasta el final… pude ver la última sonrisa de mi hermosa Hinata antes de su fin –

- Naruto… - dijo Sasuke jalando al nombrado al ver que por fin empezaba a llorar, ver esos azules llenos de lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas; le partió el corazón y empezó a llorar con el… ahora fue su turno de refugiarlo entre sus brazos, le dolió la fuerza con la que este lo tocaba pero no se quejó porque sabía que ese dolor no era nada comparado al del rubio –

- Ese… ese… cobarde la dejo caer al suelo como si fuese cualquier cosa; se burlaban de mi… el otro me soltó y por fin pude ir al lado de ella, la tome entre mis brazos, le llame, la arrulle, acaricie su vientre al tiempo que también le susurraba palabras dulces a mi hijo… -

- Sentí como se puso tras de mi pero ya nada me importaba… recuerdo perfectamente el dolor que sentí cuando "ese" clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello… a mi mente llegan los pensamientos que en ese momento llenaban mi cabeza… lo único que quería era ir con mis padres, con Hinata… con mi hijo –

- Basta… - pidió desesperado el azabache pues ya no aguantaba verlo así – ya no sigas… -

- Cuando pensé que por fin todo terminaría; "el" me arranco nuevamente la felicidad… me soltó y caí sin gracia en el suelo… vi sus rojos ojos – dijo naruto al momento en que le enseñaba al doncel sus propios ojos rojos – y también la más demente sonrisa… -

- aun en toda esa obscuridad me dejo verle los ojos y su sonrisa de triunfo… me enseño con detalle cómo se cortaba la palma derecha y me obligo a tomar de su sangre… abandono el lugar mientras me convulsionaba y empezaba la transformación; pero antes de que desaparecieran alcance a escuchar como en susurro me decía que le buscara… que me hiciera fuerte y que lo matara… -

- naruto… - estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía que hacerlo pero se dio cuenta que si estuviese en su lugar aria lo mismo, así que mejor guardo silencio –

- me volví loco Sasuke… estuve días con los cuerpos de mis seres queridos; el lugar ya apestaba pero yo no quería separarme de ellos, al final mi rabia pudo más y decidí buscarle… enterré los cuerpos y abandone mi hogar –

- mi hambre era atroz y mate a cuanto ser viviente se me atravesara; por años esa fue mi vida… matar de noche y esconderme de día, hasta que una noche mientras le arrebataba la vida a una joven alguien se me apareció… -

- ¿alguien? – pregunto Sasuke aun con lágrimas en el rostro y con voz quedita –

- Ero-sennin me encontró y estaba dispuesto a matarme; el como uno de los 3 sannin tenía la obligación de aniquilarme pues yo ya había matado a mucha gente, pero no lo hizo… me llevo con él y me entreno. Me enseño a pelear y a controlar mi hambre… fui conocido como el protegido de Jiraiya sennin y con el tiempo fui reconocido por mi fuerza aun sin ser un sangre pura –

- Ahora entiendes por qué no puedes estar conmigo; no es solo porque sea un convertido y no pueda darte una familia… te amo Sasuke pero jamás estaré tranquilo ni seré completamente feliz… o al menos no hasta que lo encuentre y lo mate… -

- Pero… - Sasuke comprendía al rubio pero no por eso lo aceptaba – tú no sabes a quien buscas ni dónde buscarlo… -

- Es cierto – dijo el rubio – pero reconocería esos fríos ojos, esa maquiavélica sonrisa y esa fría voz donde sea sin importar el tiempo que pase… -

- Entonces déjame estar a tu lado –

- No; es que no entiendes que conmigo corres mucho riesgo –

- No me importa – grito Sasuke –

- Pues a mí si por que no estoy dispuesto a perderte para siempre… - le grito también Naruto –

- Eres un dobeeee – le grito al rubio tomándolo de la cara con fuerza -

- Y tu un temeeee – le grito imitándolo tomándolo también de la cara -

- Usuratonkachi – le dijo ya más calmado mirándolo a los ojos fijamente -

- Baka - le dijo serio pero igual con el tono de voz más tranquilo refugiándose en esos pozos negros –

El rubio no lo pudo detener o tal vez aunque no lo acepte abiertamente no lo quiso hacer, cuando sintió los suaves labios del doncel sobre los suyos sentimientos que pensó enterrados junto a su difunta esposa resurgieron y sintió felicidad, la verdad es que estaba muy casado de tanto buscar y no encontrar. El azabache lo beso torpemente debido a su inexperiencia al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y Naruto lo observo por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y aceptar el beso; en esos momentos le enseñaría a su protegido como besar… y aunque sea egoísta deseo ser el único dichoso de besar esos labios… deseo besar esos labios por toda la eteridad…

OoOoOoO

**¿Qué tal les gusto?... espero si**

**Tengo algo que decirles y es que estoy con la idea de lanzar el lemon en el siguiente capítulo; aun no estoy segura quiero pero a la vez no quiero… bueno ya lo veré a la hora de escribirlo. Nos leemos y les quiero mucho.**

**Como siempre pido disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía o de precisión y también por mi falta de detalles créanme lo intento pero me cuesta trabajo. Ahora si gracias.**

**Reviewssss no se les olvide.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


End file.
